


To Say, "I Do"

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: Arthur is finally getting married.(Gift/Trade for petunianightsky)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	To Say, "I Do"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petunianightsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petunianightsky/gifts).



Arthur was a bundle of nerves, and that was the best that could be said about him.

There were issues with the catering that had yet to be resolved, the cake wasn’t here yet, and the flowers set out on the table were the wrong colors, (then again, he’d specifically requested a certain rose dyed blue, maybe they couldn’t make them? Oh well, white roses it was) but the rest of the wedding planning in the morning was going smoothly.

He sat in his white tuxedo in front of a mirror while Arash brushed his hair the best he could tame it. The little cowlick in Arthur’s hair stood up as if it were impatient, reflecting Arthur’s mood. Weddings were intense. All of the feelings floating through the air, so much pressure to not screw up… it was a lot. Yet, the look on his face was serene. Even as Ozymandias applied a little bit of makeup to his eyes with a touch so fine it was artistry in motion, Arthur didn’t seem to react.

“I’m finally getting married.”

“And you chose someone fantastic,” Ozymandias reassured, though his friendship with Gil was probably the reason he felt so confident, Arash less so. He knew Gilgamesh was a high-maintenance boyfriend, but Arthur never quite felt like himself unless there was work to be done, so the two were a perfect match. Gilgamesh… was the type to hire maids and chefs, in a house big enough to live on-site, but Arthur had taken on those responsibilities himself because he wanted a private life with Gil— at least the cooking. He’d be damned if Gilgamesh didn’t help do his own laundry.

“I know he’s fantastic,” Arthur responded eventually, smoothing his suit. “He’s…”

Gilgamesh had been there for him after Guinevere, almost acting like he’d had an eye on Arthur since before his and Guin’s relationship ended. He teased him, taunted him, challenged him, and got Arthur to realize that to seize his own happiness, he needed to stop carrying the world on his back. He needed to look towards his own future, and rule it as a king would. Gilgamesh wasn’t always a good influence, but he wasn’t a bad one either— and Arthur loved him. Passionately. Even the bad choices they made together made for good lessons and fond memories.

“He’s mine.”

“Well put,” Ozymandias said haughtily, affixing a white rose to Arthur’s lapel. “Seize what’s yours! Nefertari and mine’s wedding was twice as elegant as this one, but I won’t completely dismiss your efforts—”

Arthur was beginning to tune him out. He’d have to stay in this small room of the chapel until it was time for him to stand at the front of the aisle. Gilgamesh joked he’d wear a veil for this, but Arthur wasn’t sure if he was serious or not— sometimes, you could never tell. Then again, probably not. It didn’t suit Gilgamesh’s aesthetic at all. Still, the idea of lifting it… Arthur’s heart began to pound, and Arash told him gently ‘it’s time’.

Friends and family alike filled the rows of pews. They wanted this to be small, but the guest list grew and grew until it was out of control. Now friends of friends were here, and Arthur was struggling to come up with names for all of them. Gilgamesh would flawlessly be able to recognize everyone, so Arthur would just stay by his side and wait for him to introduce them.

Walking up the red carpet, the priest gave Arthur a soft nod as he stood to the right and waited for the procession to begin. Arthur’s vows were tucked away in his front pocket, but he’d memorized them by heart. Still, he couldn’t throw away the paper just in case. His best man had the ring.

Then, music.

It was slow, at first. People walking up the aisle. Family members, some, but friends mostly— Uther had declined to attend this wedding as he scornfully told Arthur he was disappointed in him not producing any heirs, but Arthur had burned his bridges with the man long before he sent the invite. Luckily, Gilgamesh’s father was more accommodating. He’d walk his own son up the aisle. This whole wedding was a present from Gil’s family, after all. Arthur had insisted on paying for some of it, but they had declined and taken care of everything, which was why Arthur wanted it to be perfect on his new in-laws’ behalves.

He looked for Gilgamesh as more people filed up to either side of him, and could see a cropping of blonde hair beyond the door, and Arthur realized he was aching to see him. He wanted to see his bridegroom so badly. He was wearing a formal subdued purple suit from what he could see— the colors of their wedding were red, blue, purple, and gold after all. Red and blue represented them, and purple was their unification.

When he finally showed himself around the corner, Arthur sucked in a breath. He was stunning. Beautiful as ever, no jacket to his suit, just white sleeves and a deep purple vest with a red rose pinned to it. In exchange for Arthur playing the role of groom, Arthur was the one who volunteered to dress in white. He thought it would coax Gilgamesh’s pride some, and also— Gilgamesh wanted to be the star walking down the aisle, so it all worked out.

As he walked up the aisle to more subdued music than the triumphant ‘here comes the bride’, Arthur watched him intently. Every footstep was a graceful act of perfection— His eyes set perfectly on Arthur the entire time. Their eyes were so locked together that it took Gilgamesh a split second to let go of his father’s arm to stand in front of Arthur.

“You’re beautiful—” Arthur began in a whisper, but Gilgamesh interrupted him.

“Save it for our honeymoon.” So coy and cocky, as always.

Arthur listened intently to the ceremony, hands in Gilgamesh’s, eyes never wavering from him, even noticing Gil’s flickering gaze into the audience, watching his family admire him. It was fine, Gil had every right to preen for this moment, and Arthur could watch him all the same. When it came time to read each other their vows, Gilgamesh demanded to go first.

“It is no doubt of mine that this love story is one of reincarnation,” He professed proudly, continuing. “I saw you and I knew I had loved you, if not once before, several times— and those times where we’d just miss each other in life and death, we’d make up for it in the next life. I have no doubt I have traveled for you farther than any other man and reached my hand out for yours on my death bed several times. It is only fitting you come back to me again, that we fulfill these vows again. Fate rearranges itself for us, accommodates us, and leads us back together time and time again, for a world where you and I belong together. What a privilege to start it again with you. May we grow old and laugh off whatever comes our way— because there’s always another life to try again, and there will never be a moment in history where I have not loved you.”

Arthur stood stock still, blushing. That was a hard act to follow, but maybe…

“I, too, believe in it. I can tell because I was drawn to you the moment I met you,” Arthur was improvising a little bit off his script here, but he’d work his way into it. “Every morning I wake up next to you, I feel like I’ve been given something precious. From every birthday I’ve celebrated with you, to the seasons we watch pass together, years blend together like oil paint on a palette, painting each wonderful memory with you. I hope I get to laugh, cry, and get angry with you so many times. I hope I experience everything life has to give me with you. I will give you everything you need, which is a tall order… but I’ll do it. I’ll do it if it takes me one thousand lifetimes, and for all I know… it has.”

Arthur had seamlessly woven his and Gilgamesh’s vows together, and the other man beamed at him with a subtle pride at his improvisation. As they were asked if they would cherish one another and take each other as husbands, Arthur said yes almost too quickly, and Gilgamesh paused tauntingly before saying the same. Kissing one another felt like breaching a barrier that had been set between them since they walked up the aisle, and Arthur held that kiss as long as he could as their friends and family applauded, some rambunctiously cheering.

Arthur exhaled when the kiss parted and told Gilgamesh he loved him, to which the other man coquettishly responded ‘and I’ll never tire of hearing it.’

Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle, out the door to the tossing of confetti and streamers, and finally to the car that would take them to the reception.

—

Arthur was married.

He was married, married, married!

He couldn’t be more overjoyed at that fact— the nerves leading up to it were a lot, sure, and it was still white roses on the table instead of blue, but as long as Gilgamesh held his hand confidently in his, he couldn’t care even the slightest bit. They were in the car with the ‘just married’ sign elegantly hanging off the back (it was made by a professional craftsman, an elegant font made in carved wood, painted in gold) and Arthur just started rambling without being able to control himself.

“I kept looking for you every time the music swelled, I just wanted to see you so badly—”

“A shame I didn’t get to peek at you in all your nervousness before the wedding.”

“It’d be bad luck, wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t care about something so superficial as luck. I would simply force the wedding to go properly.”

“You really are unstoppable, huh…”

Their banter went back and forth as they arrived at the venue, a mansion rented out for its beautiful garden and all the photos they would take. Before they could even partake of food and wine, they were lined up together for photos, Arthur’s family side was sparse so it was filled with his closest friends, including Merlin, who had leaned on him like a best man. There were solo photos of just Gilgamesh and Arthur, closeups of the rings on their hands, and plenty of gratuitously fluffy shots of them standing on the bridge over a pond. Once the photographer was satisfied, they could finally walk inside the venue.

It had such elegant architecture. The photographer wanted even more photos, but Gilgamesh waved them off. Together, they would cut the white buttercream cake tiered elegantly with crossed swords as a topper. Even feeding Gil the first bite of cake was cute— Arthur leaned in and kissed the corners of his lips to get a bit of frosting off of it, and Gil tilted his head to kiss him back. Little flashes of light promised that cameras everywhere got shots of that intimate little scene, something they could post later on their social media.

The first dance would go to the two of them, swaying elegantly together to a song Gilgamesh picked— it was hard to say if they had any songs that were ‘them’, but this one fit perfectly. Arthur’s eyes never left Gil’s, as their waists pushed together and Arthur lead them in dance. He couldn’t care if even one person was watching, this was his moment.

“You look positively hopeless,” Gilgamesh said softly. “Like you’ve won the biggest lottery in the world.”

“Getting to marry the best person out of eight billion people is like winning a lottery, isn’t it?”

“You…” Gil’s cheeks slightly puffed up, before he laughed. “Sure, sure! But the winner is me.”

—

As they went back to their seats, got well wishes and greetings from friends and family, as they opened gifts and gave thanks, Arthur’s heart felt so… full, like he knew this would be the best day in his vast sea of memories, like it didn’t get any better than this.

“The honeymoon is soon, isn’t it?”

“Family agreed to ship the gifts back home while we run off together…” Gilgamesh purred. “So yes, the moment you tire of this, let’s retire together.”

“Okay, then— now. Let’s run off now.”

Gilgamesh stood up, clinking his glass with a fork and asking people to quiet themselves. “Please, enjoy the festivities as long as you like, but Arthur and I have a date with a plane ticket. Thank you for taking part in this.”

After that, they’d be lead back to the car, loaded with their luggage, and driven off to be dropped off at the airport.

—

It would be a night flight to the Caribbean, and Arthur felt a little self-conscious in his wedding suit getting checked into the flight, but Gilgamesh could easily pass off as someone riding business class. The white suit certainly stood out…

“The more people recognize you as my bride, the better.”

Eventually, when they got to their hotel, Arthur collapsed on the bed and Gilgamesh took it as an invitation to collapse next to him.

“Aren’t you going to get out of that suit?” Gilgamesh asked, curiously.

“I was hoping you could take it off me,” Arthur leaned in, smirking. “There’s a surprise underneath, you know.”

“Hoooh…? You’re wearing something beneath the suit? Color me red, because so am I.”

“Guess we better unwrap our presents, then.”

Gilgamesh straddled his hips, unbuttoning Arthur’s suit jacket.

“Me first.”

—

For Arthur, it was nothing more than a pair of garters, but Gilgamesh had somehow fit an entire set of lingerie beneath that suit, but the fabric was so sheer that it was no wonder it was disguised perfectly. They had so much fun that night that they forgot they were tired, having been up since six AM— and woke up utterly messy and forgetful of how the night ended.

“I think we finished a third time, and then you rolled over and went to sleep without saying a word—” Arthur laughed.

Gilgamesh, finally taking off the stockings, chuckled. “I was exhausted. Can you blame me?”

“I would have liked a goodnight kiss…”

“You’ll get plenty more for the rest of your life.”

After showering, Arthur walked out, dressed in warm, sunny clothing onto the balcony of their hotel room, Gilgamesh following shortly after.

“Do you really believe in reincarnation? That’s the first I’ve ever heard you speak of it.”

“Of course. Would I base my vows on lies?”

“No, no, I just… thinking about it, it really does feel like I’ve known you longer than forever. That we were meant to be here.”

“That’s clearly and obviously the truth. We were meant to be here, always.”

Arthur took Gilgamesh by the waist and kissed him gently, Gilgamesh slinging his arms over his shoulder. He could feel himself beam with an unusual pride just from hanging onto him, feeling the ocean breeze roll in and the sound of waves lapping against the shore. Everything seemed to fall into place, everything felt right.

When they went to walk along the beach together in the early morning, the sand squished beneath their feet as the tide gently washed over their sandals. Gilgamesh would talk about the local cuisine, the best places to go— as he’d summered here several times before. Arthur was just content to listen, happy to be by his side.

“Arthur…”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure you’re content with abandoning your family for me?”

“They never supported me and they only wanted me as a tool for grandkids. Jokes on them, if we ever adopt, they’re never gonna see them.”

“Adopt?” Gilgamesh laughed. “You’re thinking of that, now?”

“Well… we’ve talked about it before, haven’t we?”

“So soon, though…” Gilgamesh crossed his arms, tapping his lip. “I guess you really are so full of romantic thoughts that you can’t keep them out of your silly mind. That wedding did a number on you. Where’s the Arthur who would bite back sarcastically at me from time to time?”

“I… he’s not here right now,” Arthur blushed. “I’m just enjoying time with you. Being with you. I might be a lovesick fool, but I’m sure I’ll go back to normal eventually.”

“Of course. Let’s get something to eat for breakfast.”

—

Their honeymoon would fly by in a tangle of kisses and embraces and visiting local shops and eating delicious food. It was almost done before they knew it, and heading back to the airport, Gilgamesh wondered if this feeling would stay. This flighty… flirty feeling where they couldn’t get enough of each other, but he knew Arthur. Arthur was as loyal as he was fiercely in love with him, and he would never let Gilgamesh go a day without knowing how deeply he loved him— even when they were angry at one another, even when the inevitable arguments would arise.

Gilgamesh knew that Arthur would never change, never surrender to the idea that he could just get used to life being married and love being work. Gilgamesh picked him because of that— because he loved passionately, deeply, and he always wanted to feel that way forever.

He hoped they would grow old together. He hoped their lives would be fruitful. Life could change at any second, but the time they spent together would be irreplaceable. Arthur would never forget that, and neither would Gilgamesh.

As they boarded the plane and Gilgamesh greedily took the window seat, Arthur could do nothing but admire him. Gilgamesh picked up on it, and gently flicked his forehead.

“You’re going to get tired of staring at me like a lovesick fool someday.”

“I hope not,” Arthur responded, earnestly.

Gilgamesh was about to say something, then laughed— rambunctiously, enough to draw eyes on the flight, before relaxing in the seat next to him and gripping his hand so tightly.

“You’re too much, Pendragon.”

“You’re a Pendragon now, too.”

“I know. I know. It’s hilarious…”

As their flight took off, so did the rest of their lives.


End file.
